Alex's Not So Lovely Life
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: Alex Smith remembers her dark past with a boy she fell in love with and suddenly ended with violence. Alex is my OC. I only own Alex, Christopher, and Daniel. The rest is owned by Tony Collingwood.


This is Alex Smith's Story.  
It wasn't too long ago before U.Z.Z. Agent Alex Smith started to work as a secret agent at U.Z.Z. H.Q. A long time ago before she started training as an U.Z.Z. agent she had a love who she thought would be her prince charming. As a 19 year old, she had a pretty romantic past back when she was 16. It all started in January when a boy named Christopher Fred Stewart moved a mile next door to her house.

One day when Alex was cleaning up the kitchen she heard a knock on the door and went to go see who it was.

"Hi, umm... my car ran out of gas and I was wondering if you or your husband could help me out cause my parents aren't home?" A teenage boy asked and Alex started to chuckle. When the boy saw Alex he thought that she looked old enough to be married.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm not married, sir, and my mom and dad aren't home either, but I'd be happy to find some gas for you in my dad's workshop." Alex said.

"Cool, thanks. And don't call me 'sir' please, I'm barely 17."

"Really? Well, I'm 16." Alex added.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Christopher Stewart, but you can call me Chris." Chris said extending his hand. 'Wow! She's really beautiful' Chris thought.

"I'm Alex Smith." Alex said shaking his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to find some gas."

"Okay." Chris said and he followed Alex.

Alex smiled at the memory then her smile started to fade away. Christopher seemed very nice at first, but then one day he started to get into alcohol and drugs, which let him to abuse her. She finally dumped him after a year of sneaking off and seeing him, like in Romeo and Juliet.

Alex continued walking around the hallways of U.Z.Z., still heartbroken about Chris. She was still mad that he choose to be like that instead of being with her. After the break up she'd never believe in love at first sight ever again. Every time she saw couples she would be full of rage, as if love was saying 'everyone has a someone except you!'

Then she over heard two agents talking. It was Special Agent Ray and Agent Kowalski talking all lovey dovey.

"So when will I see you again?" Agent Ray said to Kowalski with a smirk on his face.

"You'll see me in about 30 minutes." Kowalski said. And Ray wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I can't wait that long." Ray said pretending to be sad. Kowalski knew he was only playing.

"Oh, You can wait long enough." Kowalski chuckled and she kissed Ray.

"Oh, my God! Would you two shut up! I've had enough of this!" Alex yelled and she ran away crying. Ray and Kowalski looked at each other not knowing to go after her or not. She never acted like this before. She always had a smile on her face, ready to help someone out when they needed it, and she would always hug the agents every time she would say hello.

When Alex darted away from the couple she started to think if she should go back and apologize. This is what happens when she sees couples and thinking about never finding love at the same time. She sat down on the floor in a hallway against a wall putting her head down in her arms on her knees and cried.

In the darkest part of the hallway she started to hear footsteps. She lifted her head up a tad bit to look, and there was Victor Volt and Anita Knight. They were U.Z.Z.'s top agents and they were also teaching her and Daniel their skills so that they can take their place when they retire one day. She would always treat Victor as a big brother and always teased him quite a lot when it comes to his relationship with Anita. He loved Anita, but he would never say it to her. Anita wouldn't even admit that she loved Victor. Every time that they were apart on a mission she would always worry about him.

Then the unexpected happened. Victor and Anita started kissing. It seems that Victor and Anita actually snuck into the dark hallway during their lunch break to make out. No one has known where they've gone to for the past two weeks at lunch. Victor would always say that they were going out eating lunch with his mother, but he lied.

"So? They've been keeping their love a secret." Alex whispered to herself. All this time, Victor and Anita have been sneaking off to make out, and they've kept this from everybody. This time, when she saw them kissing she wasn't full of rage, as a matter of fact, she was feeling a little better knowing that Victor was happy.

But Alex still knew she would never find love again, not being as lucky as Anita was. And yet? There is one other person. 'Daniel!' She thought. When she met her new partner, Daniel Simpson, a whole new chapter began for her. She liked him as a friend at first, then as she got to know him better she developed a little crush on him. He was nice, caring, and would do anything for her. He even once said he would give his life for her if something were to happen to her. Alex started to think that maybe it's time to forget about the past and look at what's in font of her. After all, Daniel has been trying to flirt with Alex the past few days. Alex quietly sat up and snuck out of the hallway to look for Daniel, not wanting to let Victor and Anita know about their little secret.


End file.
